Turnbuckles are important tools in connecting, and providing tight and adjustable length, line and cable connections in numerous applications. Most commercially available turnbuckles are several inches in length and do not provide a locking feature to prevent subsequent turning of the component parts that lead to loosened lines or cables and formation of line or cable tangles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a short in-line turnbuckle assembly that is operable in limited space available environments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide positive locking structure for a turnbuckle to prevent subsequent turning of the components parts when in use in a cable or line tightening operation.
A further object of the present invention is a short in-line turnbuckle having telescoping parts to provide maximum extension and collapse thereof.